Planet Healer
by forshadowedMadness
Summary: Shadow's life seemed pretty average until a strange spirit shows up and tries to drive her into madness. On top of that, she has been swept into an entirely new world! Rated M for strong language.
1. Chapter 1 Mystery Arisen

Chapter 1: Mystery Arisen

At sunrise, the world would awaken. At sunset, it would go to rest. I myself sighed, watching morning come. As nice as the days were, I hated getting up in the morning. Due to timezones, I wound up staying up quite late. There wasn't much to my room. A bed, some drawers, and a desk was the furniture. My bed was simple and covered with a purple blanket with a diamond pattern along with some of my plush toys. My drawers were more of a TV stand, having both the television and my Gamecube on it (plus my ipod dock). Finally, my desk held my laptop and art supplies. My laptop was almost always open, since the charger was plugged in unless I was traveling. I did quite a lot of typing and sketching, as well as chatting. About a year ago I had downloaded both Pesterchum and skype. Pesterchum was more for just random people when I was bored. Skype was for family and friends. I had one of those spinning and rolling chairs, since my floor was wooden. There was a sudden beep from the laptop. "Must be Carcino again..." I muttered, taking a seat. Carcino, or carcinoGeneticist was a friend of mine I had in my pesterchum contacts. He was apparently an alien from Alternia or something. To this day, I am clueless as to why he keeps contacting me. I've known him for around 5 months now, all he really did was yell. I only decided to add him when I got to know his softer side. One day two months back, I'd been having a god awful day. As usual, he tried to troll me. Since I was upset to begin with, I snapped at him and eventually wound up venting. At that point, he actually tried to advise me and helped quite a bit. So he could be nice, sometimes. I doubt he'd be like that today though. It was just an ordinary day, after all. "HEY FUCKASS." read the message. I shook my head and sighed, I was correct again. The conversation went like this:

**- ****carcinoGeneticist [CG] ****Began trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**CG: HEY FUCKASS**

**FM: What's up Carcino?**

**CG: OH YOU KNOW, THE USUAL**

**FM: Let me guess, you're bored again? **

**CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I TALK TO YOU IF I WAS BORED?**

**FM: Well gee, I dunno.**

**FM: You just kind of leave that impression.**

**FM: Maybe you ought to get back to your programming,**

**FM: instead of bothering an inferior human?**

**CG: SHUT UP, DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT AGAIN.**

**CG: YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME, I CAME TO WARN YOU ABOUT THE MOST ANNOYING FUCKTARD THAT EVER LIVED**

**CG: BECAUSE HE MIGHT ACTUALLY DECIDE TO TROLL YOU **

**CG: GOD, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH A SHITTY BEST FRIEND?**

**FM: You guys are so confusing, he's your best friend.**

**FM: yet you hate him for some reason I cannot possibly fathom.**

**CG: I HATE EVERY ONE OF THEM**

**FM: Carcino, I may not know you much but...**

**FM: I think we both know you don't really mean that.**

**CG: FUCK YOU **

**CG: YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M THINKING.**

**FM: You're right, I don't.**

**FM: But it probably involves the word fuck.**

**CG: WHY IN THE FUCK DO I EVEN BOTHER WITH YOU? **

**FM: I would ask myself the same, but you know.**

**FM: Your grey text is comforting sometimes.**

**FM: In this awkward silence.**

**CG: FUCK THIS SHIT, I'M GOING BACK TO WORK.**

**FM: Good luck! 3**

**- ****carcinoGeneticist [CG] ****ceased trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] - **

Anyways, that's how our conversations usually go. I know he seems really mean, but he's a lot nicer than you think. I wonder what he meant by some guy trying to troll me? There was another beep and I sighed. Chances are it was my cousin. She usually messaged me in the morning, after Carcino. She also had both skype and pesterchum.

**- ****youkaiMai [YM] ****began pestering foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**YM: HEEEEY! SHAD, YOU THERE?**

**FM: Sup Mai?**

**YM: I just got done with chores. =3=**

**FM: Cod, your sister needs to start pitching in a bit!**

**YM: Cod? 0_0**

**FM: Whoops, I guess I've been talking to fish boy too much. xD**

**YM: You need to quit talking to that guy, he's a pedobear!**

**FM: More like a desperate weird guy.**

**FM: Why does he come to me for advice, of all people.**

**FM: About love and shiz.**

**FM: He should go to YOU if anyone, you're good at that stuff. Or, maybe Angel.**

**YM: what was his pester again?**

**YM: It would be funny if I helped him.**

**FM: caligulasAquarium**

**YM: Maybe I'll chat with him sometime**

**YM: Does he really live underwater?**

**YM: WITH SPONGEBOB? 8D**

**FM: You mean spongeboob**

**FM: and I'm not sure.**

**YM: Anyways, what were you up to?**

**FM: Just finished talking to Carcino.**

**YM: Aww no, not jerko. =3=**

**YM: He's so mean to you, why do you talk to him?**

**FM: We both wonder the same thing.**

**FM: it's like some sort of unknown tie between us.**

**FM: Like a... love hate thing.**

**YM: Like Marisa and Alice?**

**FM: Yeah.**

**YM: AUGH, MOM'S CALLING. .;**

**FM: Awright, see ya later man.**

**YM: Bye!**

**- ****youkaiMai [YM] ****ceased pestering foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

This is how my usual morning routines will go. Kind of simple, right? Not as complicated as the rest of the day. As such, I am a morning person of sorts. Mai on the other hand, is not. I wonder why she was in such a decent mood? It was a clear Saturday morning, not even a breeze was blowing. Not a cloud in the sky, even. I wasn't a big fan of the sun so I wasn't sure if I should go outside. Perhaps I shoul- another beep came and I groaned. Why is everyone bugging me today?

**- ****crimsonRonin [CR] ****began pestering foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**CR: Sup Shaddy?**

**FM: Not much~ 3**

**CR: Ready for another EXCITING day?**

**FM: More like another monotone day of nothing.**

**CR: Baaaaaaw, Carcino picking on you again?**

**CR: Want me to go kick his ass?**

**FM: Noooo**

**CR: Why do you insist on defending that guy?**

**FM: I wish I could answer that.**

**FM: I just have this feeling that he's like**

**FM: My patron or something**

**CR: Duuuuuude, all he ever does is yell at you!**

**CR: A patron is a guardian, right?**

**FM: that's right.**

**FM: I know it sounds ridiculous, but I've just got this feeling.**

**FM: trust me on this, Roku. ;)**

**CR: Bleh, fine. **

**CR: Just be careful.**

**FM: Hmm hmm~**

**FM: So**

**FM: What are you up to today? o:**

**CR: I'll be training in a bit.**

**CR: Before my bro gets on my case.**

**CR: That would be... unpleasant.**

**FM: Your brother sounds scary.**

**CR: Only if you piss him off.**

**FM: He must have a short fuse, the way you talk about him.**

**CR: I can't say much about his temper.**

**CR: I completely flipped my shit on you the first time we chatted.**

**CR: So we've both got that problem.**

**FM: I shouldn't have messed with you, though.**

**CR: It's chill.**

**CR: Anyways, I'd better go before a certain someone gets crabby.**

**FM: Bye Rokies. 3**

**CR: 3**

**- ****crimsonRonin [CR] ****ceased pestering foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

Roku is a good friend of mine from a desert somewhere. Makes me wonder how he gets his internet. He lives with his older brother Shironana, where they train with them fancy samurai swords. I really want to meet him someday, maybe soon. We actually kind of like each other, I mean uh... like like as they put it. I slid out of my chair and stretched like a dog would, then stood up. It was time to get the day moving. Although, since it was a weekend I wasn't exactly sure on what I should do. Well first thing is first, get dressed. I slipped on a black hoodie and pulled on some brown shorts. I began brushing my hair out quickly. I'm not exactly a fancy dresser. Heck, a lot of girls out there would consider me to be a rogue. Who needs those judges? As a matter of factly, I do not believe in God for this reason. Judgement is unnecessary bullshit that shouldn't exist. I'd gotten stuck in between to people arguing over religion. Since then, i've hated it. I have nothing against the people, unless they have something against me. No one has a right to tell you what you are and aren't. That is my belief, and I shall stick with it. I managed to dramatically trip on a piece of clothing I'd left out. I was easily startled and skype was certainly not helping. There was Angel, calling again. Her name on Skype was just Angel, and her chumhandle is ** fallenAngel. **She must not feel like typing today. I clicked the answer call button on the window. "Shadow, what's up?" inquired Angel. "Nothing much, just finished chatting with everyone." I responded. "Including your boyfriend?" giggled Angel. "He's NOT my BOYFRIEND! It's not like that!" I argued quickly. "Oh you, so sensitive. But you know it's true!" stated Angel. I huffed and grumbled to myself. "Don't be like that! I'm just teasing you!" Angel laughed. "Yeah huh, whatever." I muttered, glancing around the room anxiously. I then perked up at another chime, there was pesterchum again. "That pester going off?" asked Angel. "Yuh huh." I replied. "There's caligulas again." I sighed. "Dare I answer?" I added. "Yeah, he's kind of funny!" laughed Angel. I rolled my eyes and opened the chat.

**- ****caligulasAquarium [CA]****began trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**CA: Wwhat the fuck wwere you thinking?**

**CA: Sending her to me, of all people.**

**CA: She is fuckin insane, cod.**

**FM: You're the one who needs advice, not me.**

**FM: How many times must I tell you that I am NOT good with love life shit?**

**CA: wwell in my opinion**

**CA: you're fairly good at it.**

**FM: Well, if you say so.**

**FM: I guess there's no reason to snap when you are sort of complimenting me.**

**FM: Despite the fact you directly said you wanted us all dead.**

**FM: us land dwellers, I mean.**

**CA: The stupid ones, though.**

**FM: Glub.**

**FM: So what can I do you for?**

"What's going on?" inquired Angel."I'm asking him what he wants." I responded.

**CA: You seem to knoww about the star sign more than wwe do.**

**CA: or, at least the relationship side.**

**FM: Heck yes I do. **

**FM: I've actually wasted a lot of time looking into that stuff**

**FM: For a friend.**

**FM: What about it?**

**CA: Betwween aquarius and pisces**

**FM: Hmm, it would appear for the most part that**

**FM: It wouldn't work out in a love relationship**

**FM: but I guess helpful financially.**

**CA: Oh, I see.**

**FM: I myself am one.**

**FM: A pisces, I mean.**

**CA: Tell me**

**CA: Havve you evver spoken wwith someone wwho has the username cuttlefishCuller?**

**FM: Actually, no.**

**FM: Are they another one of you guys?**

**CA: She's the other one here in our ocean.**

**FM: I take it you like her?**

**CA: wwell**

**CA: yes.**

**FM: She doesn't like you back?**

**CA: sigh**

**FM: Hmm, I can't say much.**

**FM: But you seem like a cool guy!**

**CA: I can be**

**CA: I guess...**

**FM: Cheer up!**

**FM: it's not your fault.**

**FM: You'll find another, i'm sure! :3**

**CA: wwell, thanks.**

**FM: Good luck caligulas!**

**FM: I'd better go. c:**

**CA: yes, thank you.**

**- ****caligulasAquarium [CA]****ceased trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

"Man, third time this month. At least it was something stuuuupid this time." I yawned. "What'd he want? Tell me!" implored Angel. " Stuff about zodiac signs." I answered. "Oh yeah, you're the one to go to about that. You spend a whole lot of time looking into relationship stuff for that." commented Angel. "Me and Roku just wanted to know about it." I stated shyly.

" Haha, oh man. I'd better go do my chores." laughed Angel. " Bye!" I called, hanging the call up. Man, what a long morning it was becoming. I looked at the clock on my ipod doc. I was 10:37 am. I strolled down stairs to the fridge. I cracked open a can of strawberry crush and took a drink. "Soda, in the morning?" questioned my younger brother, Seth. I grumbled at the sound of his voice. "Breakfast of champions." I answered hesitantly. "Yeah, suuuuure." he responded in a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes and continued about my business. I headed for the door and walked out into the front yard. "Should I go into town...?" I wondered. I zipped back inside and packed up my laptop. I was going into town for the day. With that, I was off into the old fashioned local market. They would sell fruit, fish, vegis, whatever. There were some kids I'd hang out with here on the occasion. Were they around today, was the question? I took a seat on a local bench and looked around. It was quieter than usual, had something happened? Eventually, a cool kid swung around the corner. "Looking ice cold as always Strider." I commented. Dave Strider had moved by my town only a year or two ago along with his elder brother. I guess city life had driven them a bit crazy or something? Anyways, he's actually the one who introduced me to pesterchum. " Colder than usual. It must be fucking zero degrees out here." he responded. "How ironic, a cool guy in a COLD town. " I chimed. "Totally ironic. This shit is so ironic, the fucking birds are frozen." stated Dave. " You've got your laptop with you, plan on sticking around all day?" he questioned. "I was going to-" I was interrupted by a loud beep. "I was planning on staying out all day, yeah. " I finished with a slight huff. "You sure get pestered a lot. Must be pretty fucking popular. " commented Dave. "Yup." I responded bluntly, taking out the laptop. "Luckily, all around town there's a signal." I added.

**- votumStellarum [VS] began pestering foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**VS: Shadow**

**VS: watch who you speak with today.**

**- votumStellarum [VS] ceased pestering foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

I tilted my head, who was that? How did they know my name? "That's unsettling..." commented Dave. I nodded my head in response, only one thing to do. It was my turn to do the pestering. "One guy out of a million people I know. He's the only one I would ask." I stated. "Oh god, not him." groaned Dave, looking away.

**- foreshadowedMadness [FM] began pestering ****carcinoGeneticist [CG] ****-**

**FM: Carcinooo**

**CG: WHAT IN THE SWEET ALMIGHTY TAINTCHAFING FUCK DO YOU WANT?**

**FM: Sorry for bothering you!**

**FM: but it's really important!**

**CG: FINE, WHAT IS IT?**

**FM: Some weird votumStellarum guy messaged me and told me to watch who I talk to.**

**FM: Do you think it was the person you were warning me about? D8**

**CG: HMM**

**CG: IF THEY'RE IMPLYING THAT**

**CG: CHANCES ARE THEY WOULD HAVE MESSAGED ME A WARNING TO.**

**CG: SO I DOUBT IT.**

**FM: That's a relief, I guess.**

**FM: Thanks. ;o;**

**CG: YOUR WELCOME, I GUESS.**

**CG: NOW SCRAM.**

**FM:Hmmkay.**

**- foreshadowedMadness [FM] ceased pestering ****carcinoGeneticist [CG] ****-**

"Phew..." I sighed. "Of all the guys you could get stuck with. Man, that sucks." grumbled Dave. "He's not so bad." I said with a smile. " He's a real asshole to Jade." said Dave, rolling his eyes. "You sure seem to know a lot about these guys." I commented. "I was stuck with one myself. She wasn't that bad though. Just fucking confusing." explained Dave. "Oh, I see." I responded.

**- **** egyptianDarkmatter [ED]**** began pestering foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**ED: HEY**

**ED: HEY**

**ED: HEY**

**ED: *runs in circles around you and wags tail***

**FM: Heya Jupiter.**

**ED: Hi Shadow!**

**FM: What has you all hyper?**

**FM: Wait.**

**FM: Let me guess?**

**FM: You're listening to Ekoro again?**

**ED: Yes!**

**FM: Jesus**

**FM: listen to him and pyramid both at once already.**

**FM: It will be like**

**FM: You're own brand of steroids.**

**ED: You wouldn't like that.**

**FM: It's like how Cyan can sound like Klug.**

**FM: but only after getting drunk off the drug**

**FM: that is called insomnia.**

**ED: You're saying you want me to sound like Klug?**

**FM: What?**

**FM: Aw hell no.**

**FM: I've had more than enough of the fop lately.**

**ED: lol**

**FM: *inb4 more IMITATION~!* **

**ED: yes. |D**

**FM: My god, this is so awkward.**

**FM: Dave has no idea who you are, lawl.**

**ED: What? The Strider kid?**

**FM: yeah.**

**ED: ffff**

**FM: asdfghjkl**

**ED: fffffffffffffffffff**

**- **** egyptianDarkmatter [ED]**** ceased pestering foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

I shook my head and smiled. Jupiter was a long term internet friend of mine. She'd introduced me to many different things. Most notably the japan exclusive puzzle series Puyo puyo. Cause stacking bubbles is amazing. She'd also introduced me to pop'n music. To this day, most of my music comes from those games. I had to wonder where she found these things, not like it matters. It was fun finding new things! Except Soul eater, I shuttered at the thought of that show. Ugly memories are ugly. "Well, it would appear that I should just ignore it for now." I concluded, putting the laptop away. "What exactly were you planning on doing anyways?" inquired Dave. " Now that you mention it... I'm not really sure what I was going to do!" I laughed. "Oh well, oh well. I'm sure I can find something to do." I added. "Probably something really crazy, knowing you." commented Dave. "Perhaps I should investigate the mystery of the awkward silence before us?" I suggested. "Yeah, what's up with that?" questioned Dave. "It's never this quiet..." I added. On a Saturday that town was normally bustling with activity. People and animals would crowd the market streets. Noise bounced of the walls with the excited squeals of children. Dust from the dirt would be sent flying by all the civilians running about. Perhaps, after their livestock. " I know just where to start..." I concluded. "You're going to Bec's place, right?" inquired Dave. "Yeah, there's something very unsettling about that dog and his owner." I responded. "That dog needs to be taken behind a woodshed and have it fucking head blown off." suggested Dave cooly. "Maybe so, see ya later Dave." I said, beginning to waltz off. "Later!" Dave called.

Pesterchum was going off again, but whoever it was could just hold their horses until I was close to my destination. Bec was a pure white dog with no facial features whatsoever. His owner never actually came out of the house. It made me wonder if anyone actually lived in there. Bec could very well be a stray, he never wore a collar. Albeit, he had to be protecting something. Some time ago he actually bit me when I got near the house. My mom sent some people out to get him, but he was nowhere in the area. I eventually arrived at the edge of town and took a seat on the ground, carefully removing my laptop from it's case.

**- ****terminallyCapricious [TC]**** began trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**TC: WhAt iS Up mOtHeRfUcKeR?**

**FM: what**

**FM: What did you just call me?**

**TC: iF yOu AlL wEnT AnD ReAd It rIgHt, I sAiD,**

**TC: "WhAt iS Up mOtHeRfUcKeR?"**

**FM: uh, yeah**

**FM: I can read**

**FM: That is no way to address a lady **

**FM: Mind you.**

**TC: Oh**

**TC: SoRrY tHeN MaDaM.**

**FM: Well**

**FM: At least you didn't mean it in a rude way**

**FM: Which is better than Carcino calling me a fuckass**

**TC: aHaHa, KaRkAt **

**TC: He DoEsN't AcTuAlLy mEaN iT**

**TC: YoU KnOw?**

**FM: What**

**FM: His name is Karkat?**

**TC: YeS**

**TC: WhAT? YoU DidDn'T aCtUaLlY KnOw ThAt?**

**FM: I asked him but he said I should figure it out on my own**

**FM: I have this overwhelming sense of victory right now**

**TC: Oh MaN, hE's GoInG tO GeT mE LaTeR FoR ThAt**

**TC: oH WeLl, wHeN LiFe gIvEs yOu lEmOnS**

**TC: YoU SuRe aS FuCk DoN'T MaKe LeMonAde**

**TC: YoU JuSt RoLl WiTh iT**

**FM: Never heard that one before**

**TC: I DoN'T wAnT To KnOw HoW ThAt ShIt iS MaDe**

**TC: IT JuSt StEaLs aLl ThE MoThErFuCkInG mAgIc**

**FM: AGHHH**

**FM: I know man**

**FM: Like, explaining how shit is made just ruins the mystery of it all**

**TC: wHaT hApPeNs wItH LeMoNaDe**

**TC: iS a PuRe MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClE**

**TC: NoThInG mOrE To It BrOtHeR.**

**TC: HoNk. :o)**

**FM: CLOWN NOSE**

**FM: God, clowns scare the shit of me.**

**TC: HaHa, ClOwNs ArE My ThInG**

**TC: WoRsHiP ThOsE MoThErFuCkErS**

**FM: Okay, let me see if I've got this so far**

**TC: AuAuUhH...**

**FM: HuH?**

**TC: NoThInG, CoNtInUe.**

**FM: You're a friend of Carcino**

**FM: I mean Karkat**

**FM: You seem to believe in miracles and whatnot.**

**FM: AND your religion revolves around clowns?**

**TC: Uh HuH**

**FM: Are you going to make me guess your name as well?**

**TC: UhHhH...**

**TC: iF YoU WaNt**

**TC: YoU CoUlD**

**FM: I would rather not**

**FM: You don't actually have to tell me**

**FM: I don't even need to find a nickname**

**FM: Unless you plan on trolling/pestering me again.**

**TC: MaYbE **

**TC: yOu'Re OnE CoOl As FuCk MoThErFuCkEr.**

**FM: Uh**

**FM: Thanks**

**FM: I think?**

**TC: SuRe ThInG**

**FM: I'd better stop procrastinating**

**FM: Even though I am terrified of that dog**

**FM: I just know it's going to try and tear me up again**

**TC: WhY WoUlD iT Do ThaT?**

**FM: It did that last time**

**FM: I don't really know**

**TC: TeLl ThAt DoG To CaLm ThEiR TiTs**

**TC: SlAmMa FaYgO**

**FM: What's a faygo? O.o**

**TC: ThE BeSt MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClE**

**TC: FuLl Of FiZz**

**FM: I think you mean carbonation**

**FM: and it's a soda**

**TC: Oh FuCk No**

**TC: QuIt RuInInG iT**

**FM: Sorrrry.**

**FM: Uhhhhhhh**

**FM: hmm**

**FM: I'm Shadow, by the way.**

**TC: NiCe To MoThErFuCkInG MeEt YoU**

**TC: ThE NaMe Is GaMzEe**

**FM: O:**

**FM: It's like game, hehe.**

**TC: YuP, TeReZi TeLlS Me ThAt.**

**FM: I'd better go, as nice as this is.**

**FM: Wish me luck, and I will add you**

**TC: GoOd LuCk**

**TC: DoN'T LeT ThAt MoThErFuCkEr ScArE yOu**

**- ****terminallyCapricious [TC]**** ceased trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**- ****carcinoGeneticist [CG] ****Began trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK**

**CG: I WARNED YOU NOT TO TALK TO THAT FUCKTARD**

**CG: WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?**

**CG: CAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE I INSTRUCTED THIS**

**CG: OH GOD, NOW HE'S GOING TO BUG ME TOO, ISN'T HE?**

**FM: As much as I would love to read your little rage rants**

**FM: I am actually scared to death right now**

**FM: So, cudos to you**

**CG: WHAT**

**CG: WHY?**

**CG: IS IT THAT FUCKASS DOG?**

**CG: WHY ARE YOU GOING NEAR IT AGAIN?**

**CG: THAT IS EXTREMELY UNWISE**

**CG: IT WILL PROBABLY TRY AND HURT YOU**

**CG: OR SOMETHING**

**CG: JUST STOP NOW SO I DON'T HAVE TO FEEL BAD LATER**

**CG: ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?**

**CG: DON'T FUCKING DO IT**

**- foreshadowedMadness [FM]****gave up pestering ****carcinoGeneticist [CG]**** - **

**CG: GOD DAMN IT SHADOW**

**CG: DON'T FUCKING DO IT**

I sighed, Carcin... I mean KARKAT, was probably right. Somehow though, I felt this simply had to be done. I shakily stood up and approached the home. Bec came rushing straight out and barked at my presence. I flinched and backed away as he got closer, snarling. "Come on Bec... I just need to get through here..." I muttered calmly. He did not cease growling, and I couldn't beat him in speed. Albeit being stupid as I am, I ran anyways only to be tripped by Bec nabbing my shorts. What was that anyways, that sudden fearless feeling I had gotten? There it was again, I wasn't afraid. I flipped over onto my back and delivered a strong kick to Bec's stomach. I heard a whimper and sat up, trying to regain my senses. Bec was back up, heading towards me again. I looked around for something to counter attack with, all there was to be used was a rusty old sword. I quickly picked it up and batted Bec away with the back end of the blade. I had no intent of actually hurting him, as angry as I was. Heck, I actually did feel the need to strangle the animal but suppressed it. After wasting around twenty minutes repelling him, Bec finally gave up and ran off. I panted as sat on the ground. "See that? I can kick your ass too doggy!" I huffed. I took my laptop back out and opened it up.

**- foreshadowedMadness [FM] began pestering ****terminallyCapricious [TC] ****-**

**FM: Thank you**

**FM: I think somehow you gave me courage**

**FM: and I beat him**

**FM: Or perhaps it was Carcino's nagging that got me all determined**

**TC: HaHa No PrObLeM BrO**

**FM: Life is beautiful**

**FM: I just realized.**

**- foreshadowedMadness is sending ****terminallyCapricious ****the file ****"It's beautiful 3" ****-**

**FM: Listen to this**

**FM: and tell me what you think later**

**FM: Okay Gamz?**

**TC: aLrIgHt tHeN**

**FM: c:**

**FM: Bye!**

**- foreshadowedMadness [FM] ceased pestering ****terminallyCapricious [TC] ****- **

It would probably be a good idea to contact Karkat as well and let him know that I was all right. I took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He was going to be mad at me for cutting him off.

**- foreshadowedMadness [FM] began pestering ****carcinoGeneticist [CG] ****-**

**FM: Karkat?**

**CG: WHAT?**

**FM: Just letting you know that I'm all right. o.o;**

**CG: YEAH I KNOW, GAMZEE TOLD ME.**

**CG: WHICH I STILL DON'T LIKE YOU TALKING TO HIM**

**CG: HE'LL RUST YOUR BRAIN**

**CG: AND YOU'LL BE DUMBER THAN USUAL**

**CG: I COULD USE A BREAK FROM DUMBASSES.**

**FM: I personally could use a break too**

**FM: Teens in general these days are pretty stupid**

**FM: and suck at grammar**

**FM: Seriously,**

**FM: Thank you for typing the way you do**

**FM: THANK YOU**

**CG: YOUR FUCKING WELCOME**

**CG: NOW QUIT TALKING TO HIM**

**CG: BEFORE THAT CHANGES**

**FM: I'd rather not**

**FM: I actually kind of uh...**

**CG: YOU KIND OF WHAT?**

**FM: I kind of like him. :|**

**CG: OH GREAT**

**CG: JUST GREAT**

**FM: Sorry that I'm making you so jealous.**

**CG: JEALOUS?**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS GIVING YOU THE IDEA THAT I AM JEALOUS?**

**CG: I DON'T REALLY GIVE A DAMN IF YOU TALK TO HIM OR NOT**

**CG: AT LEAST THEN HE'S OUT OF MY FACE FOR THE MOST PART**

**FM: heheh...**

**CG: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?**

**FM: I don't know**

**FM: ...**

**FM: Who the flying fuck is arachnidsGrip? :/**

**CG: SHIT**

**CG: DON'T ANSWER HER**

**CG: SHE'S INSANE**

**FM: All right,**

**FM: I'd better get going**

**FM: the investigation continues! **

**- foreshadowedMadness [FM] ceased pestering ****carcinoGeneticist [CG] ****-**

**- ****crimsonRonin [CR]****Began pestering foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**CR: Hey Shaddy!**

**CR: What're you doing now? **

**FM: Getting trolled so hard ohmygod**

**CR: woah**

**CR: Like, how many?**

**FM: A third one is contacting me now.**

**FM: Although I have Carcino's actual name now.**

**FM: And his friend is pretty motherfucking cool.**

**FM: whoops...**

**CR: What's his name?**

**FM: Karkat**

**CR: and the other one?**

**FM: Gamzee**

**CR: Well, I'll get back to you later**

**CR: My bro is calling.**

**- ****crimsonRonin [CR]****ceased pestering foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**- ****arachnidsGrip [AG] ****Began trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**AG: Shadoooooooow!**

**AG: Congratul8ions!**

**FM: Thanks, but what for? o:**

**AG: For 8eating that mangy mutt!**

**AG: Of course, that's only the beginning...**

**FM: wha...**

**FM: How do you know that?**

**AG: 8ecause I've 8een watching this entire time**

**AG: You certainly have potential**

**AG: May8e not, though.**

**FM: I can't tell if your mocking me or not **

**AG: whaaaaaaaaat?**

**AG: No!**

**AG: Why would I 8e mocking you? D::::**

**FM: I don't know,**

**FM: I don't trust you trolls too much. :/**

**FM: Especially since Karkat referred you as insane**

**FM: I can tell when he's being serious.**

**AG: 8AH, Karkat is just cra88y!**

**AG: Don't listen to him.**

**FM: Well**

**FM: Okay**

**AG: Anyways, I am contacting you for a specific reason**

**AG: To tell you that we will all meet soon**

**FM: Whaaaaaat?**

**FM: You really are crazy. o_o;**

**AG: Ohhhhhhhh, 8ut it's true**

**AG: It really is!**

**FM: Something like that could only happen in a dream. ¬¬;**

**AG: So dou8tful.**

**AG: Just**

**AG: trust me. 8888)**

**- ****arachnidsGrip [AG] ****ceased trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

I grumbled with frustration, I'd had enough of the trolls for now. I flipped the switch on the laptop and put it away. Time to focus on my investigation! Yet... something was repelling me backwards deep down. I picked the rusty sword back up, just in case! With that, I walked toward the very place Bec had been guarding...


	2. Chapter 2 Endless Insanity

Chapter 2: Endless insanity

The door creaked open as loudly as possible, I would think. I could feel my heart beat escalate as I entered. It was an old dusty shack, if anything. I wasn't alone in here, I was very well aware. "Hello?" I called. " Heh heh... no one ever makes it in here." chuckled a quieter voice. No one was around, but it was as though it were behind me. In common reaction, I spun around... nothing! " Quit hiding! You're in here somewhere!" I commanded. I heard a click as a man in an odd helmet and a cape revealed himself. "You fought off a guardian, that's quite impressive." he commented. " A normal human would be to consumed by their own fear to deal with the actual problem and eliminate it." he added. "Hmm, but it doesn't seem I can work with you in your current mental state. That is a shame." he sighed. He lifted his gun up a bit. " What are you going on about? I'm just trying to investigate the awkward silence in town." I stated. Just then he appeared to become some sort of ink splattering with a grin and one eye. "Don't you know? They're pretty much all dead." he answered. I flinched at this response, did he really kill everyone... Other than Dave? He returned to normal a drew more near. "If you could have risen up sooner, maybe their fate would have changed." he added. " I don't believe you..." I growled, backing away. There was no way he killed everyone without a commotion! I was about to turn around and flee but was grabbed by my shirt collar. "As I was saying... in your current mental state. You cannot get stronger." he said in a higher volume. He took one of his guns and put the barrel to my right eye. " I think I could fix that though." he suggested. " Who ever said that I wanted to get stronger? I don't need to!" I snapped. He drummed his fingers for a minute, then disregarded my word and pulled the trigger. I must have went out cold, I can't remember anything past that. When I woke up, I was in my room again. "Just a dream...?" I heaved. It couldn't have been, my right eye was completely paralyzed. " What was that guys deal...?" I sighed. Seth barged in, " ARE YOU ALIVE NOW?" he implored. In response, I cringed at his voice. "Was I ever dead...?" I inquired darkly. I looked over at my desk where my laptop was sitting as usual. " I kept it just like you like it!" stated Seth. I nodded my head and stood up, then stretched. "Who's terminallyCapricious?" asked Seth suddenly, staring at my laptop screen. "What? Is he messaging me?" I questioned, taking a look myself. Indeed, he was.

**- ****terminallyCapricious [TC]**** began trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**TC: ThAt SoNg Is A MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClE...**

**FM: Oh yes it is.**

**TC: WoAh ThErE YoU ArE**

**TC: WhErE HaVe YoU Up AnD MoThErFuCkInG BeEn?**

**FM: I got my eye shot out by a crazy.**

**FM: That's where.**

**FM: Any word from Karkat?**

**TC: UhHh... NoPe**

**TC: I ThInK He'S BeEn BuSy**

**FM: good to know.**

**FM: As much as I want to message him on the matter...**

**FM: I'll leave him be.**

**TC: YoU'rE PrObAbLy FrEaKiNg ThE FuCk OuT RiGhT nOw.**

**FM: inside, maybe.**

**FM: But it is best that I stay calm and collected in this situation.**

**TC: WhAt ExAcTlY HaPpEnEd?**

**FM: I went into this shack.**

**FM: This weird guy showed up.**

**FM: and went on about my mental state or whatever.**

**FM: then he shot my right eye out.**

**TC: Oh**

**TC: He WaNtS YoU To Go InSaNe**

**TC: ThErE HaS BeEn An IsSuE WiTh ThAt LaTeLy**

**TC: AnD PeOpLe KeEp LoOkInG aT Me FuNnY**

**TC: BeInG ThE BaRd Of RaGe AnD AlL**

**FM: :C**

**FM: I don't think you're crazy Gamz!**

**FM: It sounds like you and Karkat are the only sane ones there, haha.**

**FM: AG is weird.**

**TC: ShE's MoThErFuCkInG ScArY**

**TC: So UhH...**

**TC: LeT's NoT TaLk AbOuT ThAt.**

**FM: Okay, that's cool.**

**FM: As of the "Bard of Rage" thing.**

**FM: I can't see you being mad or in any sort of rage.**

**TC: UhH... I DuNnO EiThEr.**

**TC: AsK KaRkAt AbOuT ThAt OnE.**

**FM: Maybe I will**

**FM: Not sure if I feel comfortable with talking to him right now.**

**FM: I'm feeling pretty sensitive.**

**FM: One stupid comment and I'll fly off the handle.**

**TC: No NeEd To RuSh. **

**TC: JuSt Go AnD TaKe It MoThErFuCkInG SlOw.**

**FM: Well, yes.**

**FM: I sure hope Dave is all right, though. :c**

**FM: The guy said he'd gone and killed everyone in town.**

**TC: DaVe?**

**FM: Dave Strider, or turntechGodhead.**

**TC: DaVe StRiDeR? WhO'S ThAt MoThErFuCkEr?**

**TC: NeVeR HeArD Of HiM BrO...**

**FM: For some reason I get this feeling.**

**FM: That you do know him.**

**FM: and shit happened.**

**FM: but I'll leave it at that.**

**FM: It's not my business.**

**TC: AuUuUhHh...**

**TC: I KeEp AlL GoInG aNd ScArInG ThE ShIt OuT oF My seLf...**

**FM: How's that?**

**TC: DiDn'T NoTiCe ThE HoRn On ThE GrOuNd HeRe.**

**TC: SnEaKy MoThErFuCkEr.**

**FM: A bicycle horn?**

**FM: You cycle?**

**TC: NaW**

**TC: I'vE GoT a BiG OlD HoRn PiLe OvEr ThErE.**

**FM: Ohhhh, You collect them. **

**FM: My brother has one of those.**

**FM: In a bucket in the garage.**

**TC: He FiLlS BuCkEtS WiTh ThEm?**

**FM: There's only one, but yeah.**

**FM: He'll store stuff in those buckets.**

**FM: Small sports things.**

**TC: UhHhHh**

**TC: ...**

**TC: ShIt MaN**

**TC: ThAt'S KiNd Of MoThErFuCkInG DiStUrBiNg.**

**FM: Why is that disturbing?**

**TC: WhY WoUlD YoU FiLl A BuCkEt WiTh MoThErFuCkInG BiCyClE HoRns?**

**FM: Probably for the sake of not losing it somewhere?**

**FM: Or to not scare the shit out of himself.**

**TC: ShIiIiIt.**

**TC: I DoN't KnOw HoW To ExPlAiN It**

**TC: I GuEsS YoU GuYs DoN'T HaVe AnY MoThErFuCkInG ShAmE OvEr ThAt...**

**FM: Why would we...**

**FM: ...**

**FM: I think I get now. o/o**

**TC: EeYuP.**

**TC: So UhH**

**TC: WhAt ArE YoU GoInG To Do NoW?**

**FM: avoid my parents.**

**FM: They'll fucking overreact.**

**FM: I think I'll go get an eye patch.**

**FM: So it doesn't look so bad.**

**TC: ThIs MiGhT Be BaD AdViCe BuT,**

**TC: I'd JuSt Up AnD MoThErFuCkInG LeAvE**

**FM: I don't think you know how that works here.**

**FM: At my age, they'll just send the police after me. .;**

**FM: Although I guess I can ask Dave if he wants to.**

**FM: Then maybe.**

**TC: :o(**

**FM: Hey, maybe we can find Roku.**

**FM: That would be awesome.**

**FM: 3**

**TC: GrR,**

**TC: StUpId MoThErFuCkInG StRiDeR...**

**FM: I was right, then.**

**FM: You DO know him.**

**FM: But I'll get off the subject, doesn't sound like it was a good thing.**

**Fm: Uh**

**FM: You still there Gamz? o:**

**TC: SoRrY, WaS GeTtInG SoMeThInG.**

**FM: Sorry for being pesky, I guess I'm more unsettled than I know.**

**TC: It'S aLl CoOl.**

**TC: BeTtEr Go Do SoMe ShIt NoW**

**TC: GoOd LuCk BeInG ThE PiRaTe.**

**FM: Haha, okay then.**

**FM: See ya Gamz. c: **

**- ****terminallyCapricious [TC]**** ceased trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

I browsed the details of my room, all seemed normal until I looked at my left wall. Graffiti littered it in red and indigo. In red were the words "I'm sorry" in indigo was a blunt "HoNk" I tilted my head, I don't re-call ever writing this. Nor did I think my parents or brother would write such strange messages. My lap top beeped and I looked over slowly. It was Karkat, what could he want?

**- ****carcinoGeneticist [CG] ****Began trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**CG: SHADOW**

**CG: HEY**

**CG: WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING ANSWER FOR ONCE?**

**CG: IT'S BEEN A WEEK NOW**

**CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?**

**CG: WAKE UP!**

**CG: ...LOOK, I'M SORRY FOR BEING AN ASSHOLE.**

**CG: THERE, I SAID IT**

**CG: ANSWER ME GOD FUCKING DAMN IT. **

**FM: I was just looking at some red and indigo writing on the wall...**

**FM: Calm down. **

**CG: ABOUT TIME **

**CG: JEGUS**

**CG: WHERE ARE YOU?**

**CG: YOU HAD ME FREAKING OUT**

**FM: In my room.**

**FM: reading the stuff on the wall.**

**FM: Well, actually.**

**FM: More like.**

**FM: looking for more of it.**

**CG: WHAT DOES IT SAY?**

**FM: The red one says "I'm sorry"**

**FM: The indigo says "HoNk"**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK?**

**CG: WHY WOULD YOU WRITE THAT?**

**FM: HOW COULD I WRITE THAT?**

**FM: I'VE BEEN OUT COLD FOR A WEEK, DUMBASS.**

**FM: :(**

**CG: WHAT?**

**CG: you were actually out cold?**

**CG: For a whole week?**

**CG: . . .**

**FM: You stopped with the all caps?**

**FM: That's... wow**

**FM: I can't see it.**

**CG: I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION.**

**CG: I SWITCHED ALL CAPS OFF FOR SOME REASON.**

**FM: oh...**

**CG: WHY WOULD YOU EVEN GIVE A SHIT? **

**CG: YOU'VE NEVER MADE A COMMENT ABOUT MY TYPING BEFORE.**

**FM: sorry**

**FM: I didn't mean to offend.**

**CG: WHAT'S WITH YOU, YOU USUALLY HAVE SOME SORT OF SMARTASS COMMENT**

**CG: THAT SOMEHOW PISSES ME THE FUCK OFF.**

**CG: YOU'RE ACTING WEIRD.**

**FM: We both are.**

**FM: You're not as crabby like usual.**

**FM: Well, not as I mean.**

**CG: AND YOU'RE LESS REBELLIOUS **

**CG: WHAT HAPPENED ANYWAYS?**

**FM: Okay so, I ... what the fuck**

**FM: I can't remember now.**

**FM: all I know is that my right eye is gone.**

**FM: I told Gamzee, I think?**

**FM: Who is... who is that?**

**FM: GAH. WHAT AM I DOING?**

**CG: SHADOW, CALM DOWN**

**CG: YOU NEED TO RELAX.**

**CG: I'LL ASK GAMZEE WHAT HAPPENED, SO STAY PUT OKAY?**

**CG: STAY RIGHT THERE.**

**CG: IT'LL BE OKAY. **

**- ****carcinoGeneticist [CG] ****ceased trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] - **

**- ****whimsicAccordion [WA]****Began pestering foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**WA: Shadow~ **

**FM: I am so confused...**

**WA: I heard about what Masamune did.**

**WA: I am sorry, but don't let it get to you.**

**FM: I don't remember what even happened.**

**FM: I was just told to stay here and wait for CG.**

**WA: Bu~!**

**WA: Carcino is so crabby.**

**WA: Although, he actually is a crab.**

**WA: and so is his lusus/guardian/parent.**

**FM: lusus is foreign to me, but I get the point.**

**WA: Shadow Shadow Shadow**

**WA: Alien life is very different from ours**

**WA: I can't even begin to understand the relationship values.**

**FM: from what I know,**

**FM: Kismesis is a hating relationship**

**FM: Matespritship is a love relationship**

**FM: and I think moirails is a best friend thing.**

**WA: Oh oh, I see!~**

**FM: I know a little bit, I guess.**

**FM: Karkat told me once.**

**WA: You remember him?**

**WA: He really must be your patron~ **

**FM: What? My patron?**

**FM: ... I remember now. O.o;**

**FM: Something is very wrong with this.**

**FM: my memory is going off and on.**

**WA: You'll heal, don't sweat it too much.**

**WA: I'd better go, I need to practice.**

**WA: Say hi to Roku for me~ **

**- ****whimsicAccordion [WA]****ceased pestering foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**- ****taintedPhantasm [TP]****Began trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**TP: Shadow,**

**TP: I am f3aring for you**

**TP: I witn3ss3d Masamun3 and you in a dr3am**

**TP: Pl3as3 t3ll m3 I am not lat3?**

**FM: You were dreaming of the past this round.**

**FM: That occured last week.**

**TP: Oh I s33**

**TP: I am sorry.**

**FM: It's okay, I'm only confused.**

**FM: SO**

**FM: Have you considered talking to one of the others yet?**

**TP: I would n3v3r consid3r such a thing.**

**TP: I dislik3 th3 way th3y look about things.**

**TP: Viol3nc3 is not in my natur3.**

**FM: You really should try**

**FM: They aren't like the others!**

**FM: They aren't bent in killing one another, they're all friends!**

**FM: I know you feel like an outcast, but really! It's worth it!**

**TP: Hmmn, mayb3**

**TP: Who is th3 on3 you sp3ak with on a r3gular basis?**

**FM: carcinoGeneticist.**

**TP: I will att3mpt communication with him.**

**TP: Onc3 I finish this r3mix.**

**FM: ooo**

**FM: Let me see it when it's finished! **

**FM: It's great to see that you guys still have an interest in music there!**

**TP: I do not think so**

**TP: I am th3 only on3 in this ar3a.**

**TP: Of th3 plan3t, I m3an.**

**FM:Oh I see, don't you ever get lonely? :c**

**TP: Th3 spirits**

**TP: Th3y k33p m3 company.**

**FM: uh**

**FM: But don't you eat them?**

**TP: 3v3ntually, y3s.**

**FM: You've got to get out of there.**

**FM: What happened to you that made you so different?**

**TP: You wish to h3ar my story?**

**FM: Only if you want to tell me.**

**TP: Th3r3 is no point in hiding it.**

**TP: So p3rhaps I should l3t th3 s3cr3t out now.**

**FM: Okay, I'm listening.**

**TP: As you know, I am a partial ghost.**

**TP: Th3 r3ason for this go3s back to th3 trial tim3 for us grubs.**

**TP: This is wh3n w3 ar3 t3st3d and tak3n by a lusus if w3 pass.**

**TP: You know what a lusus is?**

**FM: It's the equivalent of a parent to me.**

**FM: Right?**

**FM: Except it resembles an animal combined with a grub or something.**

**TP: y3s.**

**TP: Now, I fail3d th3s3 trials. **

**TP: in th3 middl3 of it.**

**TP: I am still asham3d of this.**

**TP: In my curr3nt stat3, I could 3asily pass it.**

**TP: anyhow.**

**TP: S33ing as though I fail3d to pass, I di3d**

**TP: or, I was suppos3d to.**

**TP: B3for3 my spirit had a chanc3 to compl3t3ly l3av3,**

**TP: I strang3 ghost combin3d with it and thus,**

**TP: I am a half ghost.**

**FM: so**

**FM: Before your spirit could leave your body when you died, **

**FM: some sort of ghost monster tried to combine with you while you were dying?**

**FM: Then the process was stopped and you became a half ghost?**

**FM: And also, I take it you raised yourself up somehow?**

**TP: W3ll, you and th3 spirits ar3 th3 only on3s who sp3ak with m3.**

**TP: So you as w3ll hav3 play3d a part in my upcoming.**

**FM: Huh**

**FM: You're a very interesting guy.**

**FM: I think I see why you're scared of the others now.**

**FM: But you've got to speak with some of your own people!**

**FM: It's for your own good!**

**FM: By the way,**

**FM: Can I ask what your real name is?**

**TP: I don't 3xactly hav3 a nam3 but...**

**TP: Th3 spirits will r3f3r to m3 as "V3rdorb3n G3ist."**

**FM: Hmm, uh, I can give you a name. **

**FM: I guess.**

**TP: If you want, I suppos3.**

**FM: Okay then... I'll take what they gave you and make it "Verdor Geist."**

**FM: Is that good?**

**TP: Y3s**

**TP: I lik3 it.**

**FM: I'm glad!**

**FM: Oh, Carcino is back.**

**FM: See ya Verdor!**

**TP: Good by3, Shadow.**

**- ****taintedPhantasm [TP]****ceased trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

** Now, let's observe this fellow a bit. His name is now Verdor Geist, born under the sign of cancer, and gemini. He is constantly the relaxed guy who doesn't talk to anyone. He was brought up by the many spirits he has met, and eats them eventually. To communicate, he uses a headset to speak into rather than type. It bears a red gemini symbol, while his black shirt has an indigo cancer sign. He is very in tune with the ocean and hides in an island cave in who knows where. For the first time now, he will attempt communication with another of his kind. He hopes it will go smoothly, as he fears the outcome.**

**- ****taintedPhantasm [TP]**** began trolling ****carcinoGeneticist [CG] ****- **

**TP: H3llo.**

**CG: WHAT?**

**CG: WHO ARE YOU?**

**TP: As I hav3 d3t3rmin3d,**

**TP: My nam3 is V3rdor G3ist.**

**CG: UH**

**CG: OKAY THEN, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?**

**TP: It was sugg3st3d that I att3pt communication with my own kind.**

**CG: WHAT, ARE YOU A SHUT IN OR SOMETHING?**

**CG: I'VE NEVER HEARD OF YOU.**

**TP: I would think, I n3v3r 3xactly com3 out much...**

**TP: A shut in is a for3ign t3rm to m3, how3v3r. •_o**

**CG: IT MEANS YOU NEVER COME OUT OF YOUR FUCKING HIVE.**

**TP: I don't**

**TP: Th3 actions of oth3r trolls displ3as3s m3.**

**CG: THEN WHY TALK TO ONE IF YOU DISLIKE US SO MUCH?**

**CG: AND... WHY ME OF ALL PEOPLE?**

**TP: sh3 talks with you oft3n**

**TP: I figur3d you w3r3 th3 b3st b3t on th3 matt3r.**

**CG: SHE?**

**CG: USERNAME PLEASE.**

**TP: forshadowedMadness**

**CG: OH, THAT MAKES SENSE.**

**CG: SHE DOES THAT A LOT**

**CG: FUCK, HER BOY FRIEND OR WHATEVER FLIPPED HIS SHIT ON ME FOR BEING WHAT I AM.**

**CG: ANNOYING BASTARD.**

**CG: YOU'RE SANE AT LEAST.**

**TP: Th3y lik3 3ach oth3r but, I don't think that is the cas3.**

**TP: No matt3r, that is just my opinion.**

**CG: NO SHIT SHERLOCK.**

**CG: WHERE ARE YOU ANYWAYS?**

**TP: Hidd3n within th3 oc3an of our kind.**

**TP: As th3 spirits told m3 to. **

**CG: THE SPIRITS?**

**TP: Th3 on3s who hav3 rais3d m3.**

**CG: YOU WERE RAISED BY SPIRITS?**

**TP: Rath3r than a lusus, y3s.**

**CG: THAT IS VERY STRANGE, WHAT HAPPENED WITH THAT?**

**TP: My d3ath was int3ruppt3d by th3 spirits**

**TP: I am a troll hybrid of a ghost.**

**CG: SO BASICALLY, YOU ARE HALF DEAD AND HALF ALIVE?**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK?**

**TP: I do not und3rstand eith3r**

**TP: But sh3 said I was v3ry fortunat3.**

**CG: WELL, YEAH.**

**CG: YOU MANAGED TO CUT THE TRIALS AND LIVE**

**CG: THAT IS PRETTY FUCKING FORTUNATE.**

**TP: lucky**

**TP: but rath3r, it brings m3 th3 sham3.**

**TP: I would rath3r hav3 mov3d on, than b3 trapp3d all alon3.**

**CG: HERE'S A TIP:**

**CG: QUIT FUCKING HIDING AND COME OUT.**

**TP: th3 spirits won't hav3 it...**

**TP: I must stay put.**

**CG: NO YOU FUCKING DON'T.**

**CG: THEY CAN'T EVEN TOUCH YOU**

**CG: THEY'RE GHOSTS.**

**TP: you hav3 a point.**

**TP: If th3y ar3 to int3rf3re I could d3vour th3m...**

**CG: YOU EAT THEM?**

**TP: Y3s, th3n I'll spit out this black smog. •_o**

**CG: GO THE FUCK OUTSIDE**

**CG: RIGHT NOW**

**CG: DO IT.**

**TP: W3ll...**

**TP: it is only logical.**

**TP: I will go now, Carcino.**

**CG: GOOD**

**CG: NOW I'LL GO CHAT WITH SHADOW.**

**TP: right**

**- ****taintedPhantasm [TP]**** ceased trolling ****carcinoGeneticist [CG] ****- **

** Verdor sighed quietly, he had never taken a step outside since he was a grub. The spirits howled and snarled at him in warning. Rather than giving into them, Verdor simply slurped one up. A mischievous grin played across his face, "You can't control m3 anymor3~" he chimed. He levitated quietly to the mouth of the cave and looked beyond into infinite blue. "Y3s, this is... the oc3an." he muttered, tasting the salty air. He took another deep breath and wandered onto the outside beach. **

**And now, we'll get back to the other girl.**

I stared blankly at my screen, I had three people trying to message me. I debated who to answer first, there was carcinoGeneticist, arachnidsGrip, or twinArmageddons. The obvious choice was Karkat, the other two could just hang on for a bit.

**- ****carcinoGeneticist [CG] ****Began trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**CG: ALL RIGHT SO I THINK I UNDERSTAND THE STORY.**

**CG: AFTER I GOT CONTACTED BY YOUR WEIRD FRIEND.**

**CG: SO THE GOD OF THE CRAZIES IS AFTER YOU?**

**CG: THAT IS JUST FUCKING GLORIOUS.**

**CG: I TALKED TO TA ABOUT IT, SINCE HE KNOWS A LOT ABOUT THAT SORT OF SHIT.**

**CG: I GUESS HE'LL TALK TO YOU IF HE ACTUALLY DECIDES TO CARE.**

**CG: HE DOESN'T LIKE HUMANS.**

**CG: NOT THAT I DO EITHER BUT, I GUESS SOME OF THEM ARE SOMEWHAT INTELLIGENT.**

**FM: I have like, two other people trying to get ahold of me.**

**FM: The weird AG person and another.**

**FM: Also, TP spoke with you?**

**CG: YES, HE IS A FUCKING SHUT IN.**

**CG: SO I TOLD HIM TO GO OUTSIDE ALREADY.**

**FM: Good.**

**FM: he needs to get out of there. .**

**CG: NO SHIT**

**CG: HE'S KIND OF WEIRD BUT MAYBE HE'LL BE WORTH IT AT SOME POINT.**

**CG: ANYWAYS, I'M GOING TO GO LOOK INTO THIS MATTER A BIT MORE.**

**CG: I'LL CONTACT YOU LATER.**

**- ****carcinoGeneticist [CG] ****ceased trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**- ****arachnidsGrip [AG] ****Began trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**AG: So**

**AG: I heard you met Masamune. 8888)**

**FM: That's not a good thing.**

**AG: Ohhhhhhhh, 8ut it is, it is!**

**AG: It'll help you think 8etter.**

**FM: Gamzee said it would drive me insane.**

**FM: And I trust him on that.**

**AG: You do realize that Gamzee is stoned every minute of the day?**

**FM: •_o? **

**AG: Yeah, he really is.**

**AG: I'm not kidding. 8888(**

**FM: Off what?**

**AG: The sophor slime.**

**AG: He eats it for some reason.**

**AG: Weeeeeeeeird.**

**FM: Haha, I wonder what he's like when he's sober?**

**FM: Probably the exact opposite. xD**

**AG: Um... You'll find out within a couple days.**

**AG: As far as I know. 8888)**

**FM: "The wild AG used Future sight."**

**AG: Whaaaaaaaat?**

**FM: An earth rpg called Pokèmon. **

**AG: Oh, I see.**

**AG: Do you actually roleplay?**

**FM: Yes, with my cousins.**

**AG: We should sometime. 8888)**

**AG: Ughhhhhhhh. I gotta go do some stuff.**

**AG: L8r.**

**- ****arachnidsGrip [AG] ****ceased trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] - **

I grumbled, what was she talking about to begin with? Couldn't she just explain it already? I looked at the third person trolling me and thought, that was TA wasn't it? The only thing was that I didn't feel like replying at that moment. This was an awful lot to take in all at once. So rather than answering, I thought over the information AG had passed to me. "If we all meet, that would be so awkward though. What do you guys even look like?" I questioned, looking up at the ceiling. Beyond that, she'd seemed very hesitant to answer anything about Gamzee being Sober. Was he really scary then? "Hmm..." I drummed my fingers on the desk. I jumped at another beep, TA seemed urgent to get me to answer. The window actually opened by itself.

**- ****twinArmageddons [TA]****Began trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**TA: 2up**

**TA: Would you quiit 2paciing I don't have all day!**

**FM: Sorry, uh...**

**FM: I was just thinking about what AG told me.**

**TA: More than liikely she ju2t repeated what Ii told her 2he doe2 that a lot **

**FM: I think I'm better off hearing the whole thing from you. 8l**

**TA: Maybe 2o, Ii'm ju2t 2uppo2ed two 2ee iif you're 2tiill 2ane **

**FM: Holy shit my eyes.**

**FM: Err, yeah. Karkat said you'd say something. **

**TA: He told you hii2 name?**

**FM: Gamzee did.**

**TA: Oh yeah Gamzee would do 2omethiing liike that He never really pay2 attentiion when we tell hiim not two do 2hiit**

**FM: I was actually going to ask about him.**

**FM: AG seemed a bit hesitant to tell me what he was like when sober.**

**FM: Cause apparently he's always stoned or something, lol.**

**TA: He ii2 **

**FM: That's awesome.**

**TA: Why?**

**FM: It just is. ;)**

**FM: So uh, what's all this future meet up business?**

**TA: Iin three hours paradox 2pace wiill cross over and briing whatever ii2 left there over here **

**FM: Woah. **

**FM: Three hours in your terms or ours?**

**TA: your2**

**FM: •_o**

**FM: Well, that's...**

**FM: I guess that's just fate I'll have to accept!**

**FM: I trust you on this, TA. **

**TA: You are a free 2piiriit You beliieve everythiing you hear **

**TA: Ii'm not lyiing but mo2t people would 2ay how impo2iible that iis**

**FM: Why do you need to explore the wonders of the world?**

**FM: Just flow with it and shrug your shoulders, I'd say. c:**

**TA: piic2ean **

**FM: Yes, I am. **

**TA: Of cour2e. **

**FM: I am so tired...**

**FM: I think I'll go nap this fatigue off.**

**FM: See you soon, i guess. c:**

**- foreshadowedMadness [FM] gave up pestering ****twinArmageddons [TA] ****-**


	3. Chapter 3 New World

**Chapter 3; New world: ** I sighed and closed the lap top, then stared at the ceiling for the third time today. I then got up out of my seat and rested myself on the bed then closed my eyes. When I awoke, I was in an unfamiliar place. As a matter of fact, I couldn't be awake. It had to be a dream! There was no sun, no moon, no nothing. it was completely pitch black. I was in a bed in some sort of tower. I looked out the window to see even more golden towers everywhere, it was a whole planet of them! I then confirmed it really was a dream, as I could somehow fly around. I made my way to the window of the opposite tower. I carefully peered in as I had no desire to awaken the person within it. To my surprise, it was not another human sleeping in there. It was like a human with pointy ears and pale grey flesh. Their hair was black and spiked, they also had orange colored horns that were curved with round ends. I sat on the window ledge and watched them for a little bit, they seemed to be squirming in their sleep. I jumped down from the ledge and gave them a shake. There was a small groan, then a pause. All at once they sprang up and squeaked. " WHAT THE FUCK?" they gasped. At that pointed, I confirmed they were male by their voice. "You looked like you were having a bad dream, so I woke you up." I explained quickly. "WHY WOULD I BE HAVING A BAD DREAM? THIS IS A DREAM YOU IDIOT!" he bellowed in response. I tilted my head, ignoring the rude comment. The way he talked was oddly familiar. "This really is a dream, huh? How do you sleep in a dream?" I questioned quietly. " This is prospit, you've never woken up here before?" he inquired. I shook my head no in response. "Wait..." I thought for a moment or two, "Karkat told me about something like that once. I think." I stated, mulling it over some more. He raised a skeptical brow, "Karkat? You mean me? Karkat Vantas?" he questioned. I was stunned at that comment, that was Karkat himself? Prospit was a dream world that you awoke in when you were asleep. It was also basically a second life if you were to die. If someone else from prospit were to kiss you in that state, you'd get a second life. Or at least, that was what I had gather several months ago. "You seem... surprised, who the fuck are you anyways?" inquired Karkat, tilting his head in confusion. "K-Karkat, it's me! It's Shadow!" I responded quickly. His eyes widened in reaction, " WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DID YOU GET INTO FUCKING PROSPIT?" he exclaimed. "I don't know! I'm surprised too! It doesn't matter though... I'm really, really glad to meet you Karkat!" I giggled. "That's an odd thing to say, I guess." he said shyly. "Haha, what's up with you? Being all shy like that!" I laughed. "Shut... SHUT THE FUCK UP!" snapped Karkat hesitantly. He then got out of bed and looked out the window, scanning everything within visible range. " I don't think anyone else would be awake here at this hour..." he stated, looking back at me. "I'm only here cause I got tired and passed out." he explained. "Same here... Oh right! TA said I was going to wind up in your world within a couple hours somehow! " I exclaimed. "Sounds like something he'd say. He does see the future or some shit." stated Karkat. I nodded slowly then looked around, noting a computer. "Can you talk to people who are awake with that?" I asked. Karkat nodded, " Yup." I walked over and stood by him, looking around the endless lake of gold. "Hey Karkat, can you tell me about the whole quadrant thing again?" I asked, looking around the blank sky. " UGHH, I HAVE TO FUCKING EXPLAIN IT AGAIN? GOD DAMN IT YOU'RE SO FORGETFUL...!" and so Karkat went on and on about the matter. Then eventually, he began to answer the actual question. "I GUESS in your human terms matespritship is being in love or whatever you call it." he stated, rolling his eyes. Or at least, I got the feeling he was doing so. I wasn't looking at him, it was all sort of embarrassing. " A moirail is a fated guardian, and kismesistude is a hate relationship." he explained. "That should be simple enough for your human mind." ha added. "It's still so complicated, it's funny!" I laughed. "What am i, in all those quadrants?" I inquired, looking back at him. Karkat might have flinched briefly, but quickly shook it off. " WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BE IN... A-ANY OF THEM? YOU'RE A FUCKING HUMAN, NOTHING TO US!" he snapped quickly. I giggled once more and gazed out the window again. " Well to me, I guess. You're my moirail. In our terms, a patron." I stated. Although in truth, I was starting to develop feelings a bit deeper than that. Wait... what the fuck was I thinking? He's an alien, and he's a jerk too! I stood silent and slid down to my knees, resting my head and arms on the window ledge. "I'm so confused..." I moaned in my thoughts. " Am I really starting to like him?" I asked myself. "Like, a crush?" I wondered. "Hey Karkat, do you know what having a crush on someone is?" I questioned. " WELL, isn't it like kismesistude double reach around? Or something close to that? " he responded. " Close, but most of the time you don't know if the other person likes you too, or maybe hates you." I explained. " I have to wonder why you would ask something like... THAT." stated Karkat, I could sense him looking directly at me from behind. I buried my face in my own arms, "Nothing... forget I asked." I requested. I heard a beep coming from his computer, I could only begin to fathom who was trolling him. " FUCK, NOT HIM!" groaned Karkat. "I see... uh huh." he muttered. " We both need to wake up." he stated. "Why?" I inquired. "For one, Gamzee is looking for you and I guess something weird is happening and I should have a look?" he responded. "It must be what TA was talking about." I sighed, standing up. "Well, I guess... I might see you soon." I stated. I thought again for a second then walked straight up to Karkat. "What? Anything ELSE?" he questioned, partly groaning. I looked toward the ground, "Um..." I then proceeded to embrace him. All at once I heard a faint "Uhhhhhhhh...!" and I flashed back into reality. The air seemed more tension charged now compared to usual.

I sat up and hugged my pillow, nuzzling it in my embarrassment. "Stupid. stupid. STUPID!" I hissed to myself. I heard my laptop beep and jumped. " Now what...?" I sighed, taking a seat at my desk. My heart began racing, it was Karkat again.

**- ****carcinoGeneticist [CG] ****Began trolling foreshadowedMadness [FM] -**

**CG: JUST**

**CG: JUST PRETEND THAT DIDN'T FUCKING HAPPEN.**

**CG: I'M PRETTY SURE WE'RE BOTH QUESTIONING EACH OTHER NOW.**

**CG: OR AT LEAST, I'M QUESTIONING YOU.**

**CG: BUT FUCK, WE HAVE OTHER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT.**

**FM: YEAH.**

**FM: I mean uh, yeah.**

**CG: ANY WAYS, GAMZEE WAS RIGHT.**

**CG: WEIRD SHIT IS GOING DOWN BY THE OCEAN AND EVEN I CAN FEEL IT.**

**CG: I DON'T EVEN FUCKING LIVE BY THE OCEAN.**

**CG: SOMETHING IS STIRRING.**

**CG: AND THERE'S A HUGE MOTHERFUCKING STORM OUTSIDE.**

**FM: !**

**FM: I think I just heard someone screaming downstairs. Be right back. •_o**

**- foreshadowedMadness gave up trolling ****carcinoGeneticist [CG]** **-**

I ran down stairs in a fury. I looked around, it looked as though the whole kitchen was flooding with water. My mom looked completely terrified.

" MOOOOOM! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I called. "I don't know! this water-" my mom began, but then disappeared completely. My eyes widened as the water swept up and swallowed me. I swam desperately upward, only to find myself in an ocean. I was knocked up and down by stormy waves, fighting to stay at the surface. Finally, I gripped onto a rock after a LOT of swimming. I coughed out water and climbed up to catch my breath. I then began to hear a faint neighing. " Wwhat a storm this is! Wwhy noww of all times?" complained a voice. "That sort of accent... it's all wavy. Kind of like..." I thought quietly. Suddenly it hit me, "CALIGULAS!" I called as loudly as I could, I then proceeded to cough harder. I could see a faint shadow coming closer. " I can only hope I'm right..." I panted. There was no way of telling, I didn't know what Caligulas sounded or looked like. Not only that, but what had become of my family? " You havve got to be fuckin kidding me, howw did a land dwweller get out here?" they snapped. I jumped, I hadn't notice him there at all. "BWAH!" I gasped, rolling away and nearly falling off the rock. To my luck, he caught me for whatever reason. "I guess I should ask wwho you are before I kill you." he stated. "Shadow... or, forshadowedMadness." I responded. "You?" he pulled me up from my falling stated and set me down. "Was I right?" I questioned, shivering. I was freezing cold and the wind was blustering. Not only that, it was raining fairly hard. Yet, he didn't seem to mind it at all. "Let me correct you, Eridan Ampora." he replied with a sly grin. I nodded my head, "Okay. I've got it." I panted. " Anywways, wwhy is a land dwweller like you swwimming in the ocean?" he inquired. " I don't even know how I got here..." I sighed, looking around. I looked at what appeared to be a sea horse behind him, it was just waiting there. "That's... one big sea horse. Why's it all white?" I inquired. In response the sea horse snorted, then looked away. "That is... actually my lusus." stated Eridan, scratching the back of his head. " Ohh, so that's what a lusus is." I said, looking at it curiously. The sea horse again snorted and ignored me. I laughed, "Man, this is so awkward!"

"I mean, I don't even know how I got here! It's really cold but I don't even mind it now!" I laughed even harder. "Uhh, wwhat's so funny about all of that?" questioned Eridan. Both him and his lusus looked at each other in confusion. " Probably the fact that I'm so confused, but so excited at the same time." I answered. "So um, I guess I should apologize for being so hard on you too..." I apologized shyly. " I GUESS that's fine, I nevver actually noticed you doing that." admitted Eridan. " Well, I was. So there." I said bluntly. "Anyhoww, wwe should probably get you to land or somethin." Eridan suggested. I looked over t the churning waves, there was no way I could swim through that to land. "Uh... yeah." I responded, somewhat frightened of it all. I was never scared of the sea, ever. This was a new experience, maybe because it was foreign ocean? Eridan seemed to have gone to discussing the matter with his lusus, who kept shaking it's head. I looked around again, there was something over on the far edge of the rock. It was only when I stood up to go examine it that I realized how exhausted I was. Wide awake or not, I was aching all over. Even so, I found that the object was actually my laptop in it's case. For the sake of perhaps needing it, I swung the case over onto my back. "Hmm, so everything got swept into the sea huh?" I muttered. "TA's prediction was pretty accurate, exactly three hours." I stated. " Oh cod, not him. Wwell, more importantly. I guess wwe'll givve you a ride to shore. From there you're on your owwn." explained Eridan. I nodded my head in acceptance. " Come on." he insisted, gesturing me to come over. He took the saddle of his lusus and sat down. I guess for some reason I was going to ride a giant sea horse tonight. Was it even night? I couldn't tell in all this darkness. " No one really likes the sun here, so wwe're awwake in wwhat you wwould call the night." explained Eridan. "I like the night better myself." I commented. "Get used to it then, no one is awwake wwhen the sun is out." Eridan stated.


End file.
